Marty
' Marty' is a fun loving Zebra who was one of the main characters in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar. At a young age, he did not trust Alex, but years later, as a young adult, he and Alex became friends, and the two were inseparable. Their friendship was challenged alot at times, being lost in Madagascar, and Alex forgetting which one is Marty when they were in Africa. Trivia *He was voiced by Chris Rock in the film series. *Marty met Simba and his friends in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Marty made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Marty made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Marty made his first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Marty guest starred again in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, and ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Marty will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Yogi Bear'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar,'' Winnie the Pooh meets the Rookie of the Year,'' ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], and [[Pooh's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams|''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams]]. *Marty will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar. *Marty will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar''. *Marty will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Marty will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *Marty will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar. *Marty will meet Roary and his friends in Roary the Racing Car Go to Madagascar. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Marty Marty Category:Simba's Allies Category:Males Category:Plains animals Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Zebras Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Madagascar Adventure Crew members Category:Deuteragonist Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Nephews